The Woods
by roguemags
Summary: While dealing with the stress at the mansion Rogue escapes to the woods and runs into Mystique. One shot


The Woods

Author notes: I do not own anything. I say my apologies now for rogue accent I cannot do a southern accent and not going to butcher it by trying. This story turned out completely different then it was supposed to be so hope it does not suck.

Rogue entered the wood grounds of the Xavier estate. She let out a large growl. Deep down that growl did little to relief the stress that had been plague her even before the events when she lost it, when all her previous powers showed up. She wanted to scream and keep on screaming until the stress just melted away. However, she knew she could not do that because it might draw attention to herself. And since gambit joined the X-men, she barely got anytime to herself as it stood. Also, when she showed weakness the voices got louder. She had to keep constant attention to the situation in her mind.

With the recent addition to her mind with Ms. Marvel the voice where getting very loud again. Ms. Marvel actually body was in a coma. It looked like that she would never wake. Her psyche was very much alive in Rogue head. She was getting a constant dialog with Carol. Carol would sometime understand that it was not Rogue fault that she was in the situation. And then there where times that Carol believed that rogue was the devil's own spawn. Most of the time when that happened Carol's psyche would twist up with one of the more evil psyche in her head. However, a person could only be called the devil's spawn so many times before you started to think it might be true. Today had been a pretty bad one she had not just one person but touched six different individuals. They had been in a fight with FOH and touching six people that thought that you were below to lint that you pick off your jacket has a certain effect on a person. She had to get away for a bit and that is what bought her to the woods.

"Rogue"

"Mystique"

"I heard you had a bad day"

"Ya, just peachy"

"You do not have to continue here. Destiny and I want you back."

Rogue was quite for some time. In truth she missed her aunt Irene. And she did actually have descent memories of the person she thought was her momma, before knew it was Mystique.

"You know that I can go back my place is here now. And besides I don't know if I trust you farther than I can throw you." Rogue suddenly double over in laughter.

"Rogue, dear" Mystique stated stepping closer to Rogue until she raised a hand.

"That rich coming from me, with my _new _power you could be the next state before you landed" Rogue stated with disdain leaking through voice while talking about her new power.

"You had every right to defend yourself" Mystique stated angrily.

"She is in a coma. I cannot let this happen again." Rogue return just as angry. 'Like Cody'

"You should not put limits on yourself. You are better than all of them." Mystique said while waving to the mansion.

"I don't want to be better than everyone"

"You are holding back again?" Mystique asked.

Rogue was quite again but unlike last time she stomped around and began to kick random objects that were had the misfortune to be in her line of sight. She knew what Mystique was talking about but that did mean she had to like it.

"Ya, and I think Logan is catching on. He caught me the other day running the danger room simulation by myself. I can tell you I kick serious butt. I didn't even have to use _Carol's _power." Rogue stated with serious elation and her voice

"See, my dear you should not hide what you are to those so call _X-men._ Is there anyone that can at least hold out against you?" Mystique stated tensely.

"Logan" Rogue stated

"The trained killer is that it" she states more frustrated now

"R- Gambit"

"Great, the trained thief" Mystique did a full turn trying to gain some calm. She came to see about Rogue. She knew even before today absorption she was having problems again.

"He may be an annoying pest, but at least I got a good sparring partner." Rogue stated

Mystique turn around not really knowing what she was even doing there anymore, she did not want to be caught by Wolverine. Though she did need a good exercise maybe a good fight would do her good. With a sigh she added "How your head"

"What?"

"How is Carol treating you?"

"She … I'm dealing" Rogue stated looking down sadly.

Mystique turned back around "Why don't you see the professor that why you are here."

"I don't need the professor, I can handle Carol."

Mystique turned around "Fine, I do not know why I brother." After a minute when she did not get very far "If you still are having problems and do not talk to the professor than I will." And with that Mystique walk through the woods

"Bye Momma" Rogue stated. And with that she walked back to the mansion planning on spending an hour working out she had some things to think about.

In the woods as the two figures walked and different directions. Two other figures were waiting for the coast to clear. One pair of red eyes and a metal glint could be seen. "I need the danger room you with me gumbo"

"Ya mon ami and mystique won't be the only one talking to the professor"

"No she won't"

fin


End file.
